


Истинная память

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Есть ли в этой жизни то, что неподвластно смерти?





	Истинная память

Ненавижу участвовать в боях. Особенно чужих. Одно беспокойство и бездарный расход времени, которое можно потратить на исследование. Тем более – сам вчера слышал – местный правитель нанял ещё несколько наёмников. Увы, этой информации хватило только на то, чтобы вытребовать право участвовать в бою в качестве медика, а не боевика. Колотые и огнестрельные раны интереса вызывать не могут, а вот магические повреждения порой любопытны. К сожалению, редко.  
Я не боюсь боёв и сражался… не буду вспоминать, сколько раз. Просто они мне… не нужны. Местная гадалка говорила, будто в прошлой жизни я навоевался так, что по горло хватило. Спорить мне и в голову не пришло, хотя это не повод верить в гадания и прошлые жизни, само собой – это всего лишь логичный вывод и наблюдательность.  
Атака начинается за час до полуночи, так что рассвет встречает меня на террасе чужого дворца – стража отбивалась отчаянно, но и в группе все – опытные бойцы. В итоге пациентов у меня не сказать что много. Большинству помочь не в силах уже никто, но и выживших достаточно, и эти выжившие, ещё с утра поглядывавшие на меня со слабо скрываемым презрением, поменяли точку зрения. Их мнение меня волнует мало, но… приятно признание тех способностей, которыми гордишься. А я хороший целитель.  
Лейтенант, возглавляющий отряд, поправляет только что наложенный мной бинт и морщится, торопливо активируя кристалл связи. Не вслушиваюсь, но всё равно разбираю, что с севера движется группа наших союзников. Судя по многоцветию вспышек, оборона там ещё крепче, но и группа сильнее. Переглядываемся, и я киваю. Это крыло сумеют удержать и без меня, а я постараюсь пробиться к северной группе.  
Собственно, никакой сложности перебежка не представляет. Насколько я могу судить, одновременная атака с севера и востока успешно связала все силы врага. Думаю, что если б наш правитель не пожадничал и прикупил ещё людей – то дворец уже был бы взят, ибо сейчас его почти никто не охраняет. Впрочем, и так возьмём, не сомневаюсь.  
В галерее слышен лязг стали, но внутренний двор кажется пустым, а оттуда, если я правильно помню план дворца… впрочем, я всегда и всё помню правильно. Сворачиваю туда, и почти навстречу мне вылетают двое… я предполагаю, что двое. По сути, это сгусток магии и стали, изредка разделяющийся пополам и сливающийся снова. В какой-то миг различаю растрёпанные чёрные волосы, нечеловечески-алые глаза и перепачканный сажей изгиб губ. Секундой позже в голове бьёт набат, заглушая разум и сознание, оглушая тишиной, обнажая инстинкты, – и я, ни о чём не думая, выхватываю из-за пояса метательные ножи и швыряю их во вторую часть сгустка.  
Против меня – профессионал, который способен убить меня и не заметить… вот он и не замечает. Не берёт в расчёт – слишком связан боем с другим профессионалом. В итоге из пяти моих ножей два достигают цели. Один раздирает левое плечо, успевшее таки прикрыть сердце. Второй входит в горло.  
Может, я и не люблю сражаться, но это не значит, что сражаться я не умею.  
Лишь потом я различаю, что на моей жертве надета серая с серебром форма врага, а растрёпанный-перемазанный-красноглазый – в тёмном безликом костюме наёмника и в нашем бирюзовом плаще. Окажись всё наоборот… честно говоря, мне было бы всё равно.  
– Я должен тебя защищать, – говорю я, глядя в раскрасневшееся хищное лицо со свежим ожогом на правой щеке.  
С его левой руки содран рукав, влажный блеск ткани подсказывает, что у наёмника как минимум раны на левом боку и левом бедре, но – откровенно говоря – даже сейчас он порядка на два превосходит меня как боевая единица. Судя по его слегка изогнувшейся брови – он тоже оценил меня, и наши оценки в целом совпадают. И всё равно.  
– Я должен тебя защищать, – повторяю зачем-то.  
– Целитель из восточной группы? – чуть прикрыв глаза, вычисляет парень и кивает. – Я справлюсь. Там, – он кивает в сторону галереи, – от тебя больше пользы.  
Где-то на окраинах памяти мелькают смутные картины боя, и отчётливее всего – безжизненное лицо этого наёмника и меч, пронзивший его со спины. Мы уже… встречались когда-то? Не помню такого… хотя я помню всё и всегда.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – возражаю я и сам изумляюсь звучанию своего голоса. – Прикрою спину.  
Наёмник усмехается, единым слитным движением наклоняясь к сапогу, изгибаясь и швыряя два тонких лезвия в воздух. Одно встречается с арбалетным болтом в метре от моего лица, второе – вспарывает грудь вражескому арбалетчику.  
М-да.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает наёмник, доставая откуда-то из-за спины магический самострел. – Моя задача – арсенал. Хочешь лезть на рожон – пошли.  
Запускаю ему в спину лёгкий сгусток исцеляющей магии – такой, который не замедлит реакцию и движения, – и ныряю в узкий коридор. Там пусто, и я каким-то образом умудряюсь поймать самострел, небрежно брошенный мне в руки. Растрёпанный парень опускается на колени, не то сканируя пространство, не то обезвреживая ловушки. Я всматриваюсь в сумрачную мглу, таящуюся впереди, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, где мы могли встретиться. Всех своих более-менее серьёзных пациентов я помню. Судя по моим воспоминаниям, парень должен быть очень серьёзно раненным пациентом. Раз уж жив, значит, удар пришёлся всё-таки не в сердце, но всё равно слишком близко к нему. Плюс разрыв лёгких как минимум.  
Потом в клубящемся впереди тумане бликует сталь, я стреляю, швыряю замораживающее заклинание (слабое, но оно связывает воду, и туман оседает инеем на стенах – хотя я не рассчитывал в итоге увидеть дюжину бойцов в стальной броне и серых плащах), а дальше поднимается мой наёмник. Тут я стараюсь не вмешиваться, слабо представляя, как будут взаимодействовать моя магия и его. Впрочем, заклинания он использует экономно – разумно, раз мы собираемся пробиваться к арсеналу. Следую за наёмником буквально шаг в шаг – похоже, что обезвредить ловушки не удалось, но он смог их визуализировать. Для себя.  
В какой-то миг он разворачивается, и я, не успев затормозить, оказываюсь в его руках. Практически в объятиях. Багряные глаза полыхают, на лице прибавилось ссадин, а вот ожог моё заклятие убрало. Мне кажется, он наслаждается боем. Я наслаждаюсь тишиной и ускоренным стуком сердца под ладонью. Целых три удара – потом чужие руки стискивают крепче и швыряют в ближайшую нишу. Сверху сыплется пыль, а за ней рушатся ещё более пыльные гобелены. Не уверен, планировалось ли моё укрытие как тайное, но после отчаянного чихания тайным оно точно не является.  
Полминуты спустя удаётся прочистить носоглотку и укутать лицо шарфом, и тут коридор вспыхивает всеми оттенками пламени.  
Кажется, все установленные в коридоре ловушки – и с традиционными заклинаниями, и с новомодным порохом – взорвались одновременно. Сердце замирает на середине удара, горло перехватывает – такого ужаса я не испытывал никогда в своей жизни. Даже перед первым боем. Даже перед первой самостоятельной операцией. В глазах не темно – серо, будто бушующее пламя утрачивает собственные цвета и выжигает все оттенки вокруг себя. Будто пыль, до сих пор клубящаяся вокруг меня, осыпала весь мир. Мне ещё не было так плохо – ни после первого ранения, ни после первого умершего пациента. Вообще никогда.  
Больше всего мне хочется сделать шаг вперёд и стать ещё одним облаком пепла в опустевшем коридоре – только тело не подчиняется, не слышит и даже, кажется, не дышит. Впрочем, смерть от удушья меня тоже устроит.  
Именно этот момент выбирают лёгкие, чтобы заново затребовать кислород. Со второй попытки они добиваются желаемого, тело отмирает, но и пламя уже опадает, умирая на голых камнях. Некоторые камни чуть шипят, оплавляясь. Упавший откуда-то сверху тёмный сгусток тоже шипит, прежде чем применить заморозку вокруг себя.  
Прямо сейчас я готов испепелить своего наёмника за всё, что пережил по его милости. За невыразимый страх. За умертвляющее отчаяние. За неописуемое наслаждение, написанное на чумазой окровавленной морде.  
«Никогда не становись между Учихой и битвой», – слышу собственный смех на окраинах памяти. Кого-то из Учих – клана элитных наёмников – удалось привлечь к операции, об этом переговаривались солдаты из восточной группы прошлым вечером, перед атакой. Мы… раньше были знакомы? Почему же я не помню его?  
– Хорошо держишься, – усмехается это чудовище, оборачиваясь ко мне. Его голос почти мурлычет, и от этого сердце вновь сбоит. – Как тебя зовут?  
Лишь сейчас сознаю, что имя своего наёмника я даже не пытался узнать.  
– Тобирама, – голос отчего-то сипит… должно быть – от гари и пыли, и я торопливо откашливаюсь. – Сенджу Тобирама. А ты?


End file.
